oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Weight
The Weight of items in RuneScape refers to how heavy they are, and is measured in kilograms (kg). Every item has a weight, although it may be zero (for example, stackable items) or even negative, such as the boots of lightness. Players can see the total weight of the items they are carrying on the Equipment Stats screen from the Worn Equipment interface. This will include items they have equipped as well as those carried in the inventory. Many nonstackable items weigh fractions of a kilogram, but the Equipment Stats screen truncates (does not show the decimal portion), so these may appear as zero even though they have some slight weight. Effects of weight Carrying less weight causes energy to decrease slowly, and a higher Agility level will cause energy to recover at a higher rate. Players who undertake activities requiring a lot of running around would be well advised to minimize the total weight they carry whilst doing so, since they will be able to run for longer. However, having negative weight has the same effect as having 0kg weight. Some activities in RuneScape require players to weigh no more/no less than a certain amount. For example, whilst doing the Pirate Pete part of the Recipe for Disaster quest, players must be carrying no more than 27 kg to dive off Port Khazard. In the quest Temple of Ikov, players must weigh less than 0kg to cross a bridge, this is just after having received the boots of lightness. Also, in order to use the Balloon transport system, players must be carrying less than 40 kg. To get into Movario's base (during and after While Guthix Sleeps) you need to weigh more than 1 kg. Weight limits The heaviest items in RuneScape are Barrels of naphtha, each weighing 36 kg. Filling an entire inventory up with this item increases the total inventory weight to 1,008 kg. The lowest weight that any player in Runescape can have is –38.0 kg. To obtain this weight, the following items need to be equipped: Agile top -12kg, Agile legs -10kg, Boots of lightness -4.5kg, Spottier cape -4.5kg, and Penance gloves -7.0kg. Heaviest weight : Note: The Barrelchest anchor can be substituted with the Stone of Power from the Fist of Guthix minigame. The Barrelchest anchor is a 2-handed weapon, therefore the Shield slot will be empty. Heaviest weight (free player) : Lightest weight (members) : Note: The lightest weight free players can achieve is 0kg; simply by wearing and carrying nothing. See also *Weight reduction by processing Trivia * Processing many items increases or decreases their weight when their weight should do the opposite, for example: an inventory of 14 bowstrings and 14 yew longbows (u) weigh 7 kg more than their combined product of 14 yew longbows, and a steel platebody weighs less than the five steel bars used to make it. As for the steel platebody, this could be because some of the extra steel was scrapped during the forging process. * Sometimes RuneScape item weights are unrealistic - for example, the cannonball, which is stackable, weighs 0kg, when one would expect it to be quite heavy. This is presumably so that the Dwarf multicannon is easier to use. There is also another rather amusing factor - no matter how many Coins you carry in your inventory - which is very many - you can never increase your weight, which will stay the same. However, this could be due to the very inherent magical nature of Gielinor itself. * There once was a glitch that activated weight-lowering items without having to wear them. A player could have a full inventory of spottier capes and weigh about –126 kg. The glitch is now fixed. Category:Mechanics